


Pretty When You Cry

by angelsblood



Series: Blonde Frank [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, gerard still calls him puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsblood/pseuds/angelsblood
Summary: sorry for any spelling errors !
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Blonde Frank [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Pretty When You Cry

Gerard was being dragged from store to store by his arm, his postests were falling on deaf ears due to his boyfriend being distracted by almost every store that they passed. They had already been at least half of all the stores in the mall, Gerard had lost cout by the 7th credit card swipe.

He didn't really mind the shopping part, he loved seeing Franks eyes light up when he found something he liked or that he knew would match perfectly with something he already owned. Sometimes Frank would even get things that he thought would look nice on Gerard, complaining about his habit of wearing the same things much too often.While Gerard wasn’t really into fashion or clothes himself he trusted Frank’s word on what looked good and appreciated the kind thought, even if he still found himself in the same jeans and hoodie everyday. 

After a while longer Gerard’s feet were starting to ache from all the standing and walking. His complaining was basically dismissed with Frank only humming or offering him a halfhearted ‘Oh, I'm sorry, baby” while he still continued digging through the racks. When they were in the middle of some overpriced piercing shop is when Frank finally caught on to Gerard’s displeasure on his own, asking him what was wrong with a frown as if his boyfriend hasn't been begging to leave the shops for the past thirty minutes. Unfortunately the genuine concern in Frank's expression was more than the older could take, leaving him with no choice but to tell Frank to continue but try and be brief. 

Frank nodded, not having any suspicion in Gerard’s claim that he was okay and asked for his opinion on which belly button ring he should get. Gerard had no problem in helping, being a huge fan of Frank's collection of piercings. His first had been his lip and nose which he’d already had when they met, apparently having gotten it one drunken night during highschool.   
Frank had been pretty messy back then but regardless of all of the mistakes he’d made during the time Gerard was forever grateful for it since it had been a huge part in shaping the older version of Frank that he was lucky to have today. The most recent additions to Frank’s piercings were his two hip piercings. They stood out delicately against his hip bones, catching the light when he moved and attracting attention to the teasing space between his shirt and low waisted jeans. They were relatively new and the most tiring for Frank to care for or more realistically for Gerard to help Frank to take care of. They were certainly Gerard’s favorite; he could barely keep his eyes off of Frank’s lower stomach now, aside from the complications that they brought when they were being intimate, (cum wasn't exactly the safest for healing piercings), he loves them. 

At the moment Franks shirt was about a size or two too small, clinging to his chest in a way that made Gerard jealous that they were in public and everyone else could see him. Even with his possessiveness he never even dared to tell Frank what to wear out of respect and how much he loved how happy it made Frank to express himself, regardless of how much skin was showing. His shorts were low rise, a flash of color from his underwear showing when he'd bend down to look at something and making his thighs look amazing. Paired with his shirt that wasn't quite long enough, it gave a nice view of his piercings and tattoos with the thick strip of tanned skin that was exposed. 

Gerard didn't have any piercings or ink himself, not too crazy about body modification unless it was on his boyfriend, plus he wasn't sure how well his parents would take him working at the library with anything unnatural on his skin seeing how mortified they were at his red hair-phase in college. 

Frank always seemed to ask Gerard for his opinion even when he was dead set on something, considering the adoring gaze he had fixated on the barbell with the pink signature outline charm of hello kitty’s face Gerard suggested that one, earning a giggle of excitement. 

He was happy to see Frank happy as always but he was also beyond tired and it was certainly starting to show. He asked as blatantly unenthusiastic as he could if this was their last stop and Frank seemed to catch the hint, frowning up at him. 

“You're tired already?” Frank asked, reading him perfectly. 

“Already? We've been here hours and you know I'm not into shopping.” He said, watching Frank politely compliment the teenage cashier on her nails, as they checked out, making her blush. It never made him jealous anymore to watch his boyfriend make the remarks that he did, in the beginning it was infuriating, he'd so nonchalantly make conversation that it'd sometimes seem like he was outwardly flirting right in front of him especially when it was with other guys. After a while though he grew more comfortable with it, realizing how innocent it all was. Frank was just incredibly sweet and he was able to appreciate it now that he knew the interactions were always with pure intent, Frank’s kindness was a huge part of the reason he'd fallen in love with him so easily. The cashier smiled out a thank you, he'd probably smile if it wasn't for his annoyance. 

Once they’d paid for everything they agreed to head home much to Frank’s dismay, he'd even offered him a handjob in the bathrooms if they could stay another hour but Gerard even turned that down making Frank feel hopeless.   
On top of it all Gerard was forced to carry the majority of the bags, Frank himself only holding on to a single small one, containing a few paper wrapped perfumes, claiming that it was delicate. It had started out with each of them having about an equal amount. After Gerard had to pick up most of Frank's bags for him when they were forgotten, the man being easily distracted and not even noticing the absence of his own bags, he'd decided to take the rest off Frank's hands to be safe.   
The smaller man’s other hand was wrapped around Gerard’s arm securely like it always was, reassuring Gerard that he wasn't too pissed off at him. 

Even though Frank was giving him some form of the silent treatment at the moment Gerard coping pretty well considering that he could see the exit of the mall from where they were. There was a sudden jerk that made him lose his balance for a second, when he looked towards Frank who had stopped seemingly without reason he noticed his eyes glued to the display window of a victoria's secret that they’d definitely passed at least twice. 

Frank was tugging on the sleeve of his sweater and bouncing in place, a sign that he was excited. When Gerard went to ask him what he’d seen he was barely able to get the words out of his mouth before Frank was speaking over him. “They have a sale, please just one more stop!” he begged. When Gerard still didn't look convinced he put on his signature pout and let out a delighted squeal when Gerard sighed. 

“In and out okay? We’ve been here for hours.” He stated firmly. He was disappointed in himself for giving in but it was impossible for him to say no to Frank when he was begging. The smaller man stood up on his tiptoes to place a small kiss on his cheek as a thank you, leaving the skin there tinged pink and sticky with lip gloss. He really couldn’t stay mad at Frank for very long, all of his aggravation melting alway with the sweet touch of his lips. He let himself be let indo to store, still feeling a few butterflies in his stomach like a teenager. 

The store was pretty crowded with young women and giggling teenage girls, everything smelled like cheap perfume and plastic, it made Gerard’s head hurt and the brightly colored interior wasn't helping it. Frank didn't seem bothered, stopping at almost every undergarment display to find something in his size.  
Gerard felt kind of out of place, being the only guy aside from Frank, but he wasn't getting many stares.  
He stayed quiet, only nodding in agreement with Frank on what he found to be cute or hot. He was helpless when it came to things like this, even though he greatly enjoyed the sex that occurred involving them he didn't really care which pairs of overpriced fabric Frank wore when he was fucking him. He shrugged when Frank made a face of distaste at his unhelpful input. 

Occasionally workers would stop by to question them but hiding the intentions with an offering of assistance, sometimes noticeably disconcerted at first which made Gerard roll his eyes. When the blonde opened his mouth he could see them visibly relax. It didn't happen very often since Frank was usually discernibly feminine for the both of them or familiar with the stores workers but they were out of town and those rules apparently didn't apply. As usual, Frank didn't take notice of the ‘special treatment’ they were seeming to get, being two guys, but Gerard didn't have it in his heart to tell him, finding it easier to let Frank stay clueless most of the time. 

Gerard tried not to mope around because the excitement of Frank's face was adorable, but he'd rather be on his literal deathbed than stand in this store, being judged for existing for a second longer. 

Just when he assumed they were done there Frank grabbed his handful of multicolored lace and pulled him into a dressing room. It wasn't rare for Frank to get dressed in the same room as him but this was different. Every movement was overly sexual, his hand moving as slow as possible as he slipped his jeans down his shaved legs. Gerard didn't notice that he was staring until he tilted his head up to meet Frank's eyes. He was loving the attention, Gerard could tell. 

They were hot pink and bright against his tanned skin, being revealed more and more as the man continued pulling down his shorts with the sway of his hips. He went slow on purpose, his eyes telling Gerard that he knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly, he slipped his hand up his own shirt, showing off his hips and the piercings that were just barely hidden before, Gerard swallowed, keeping his composure and not giving Frank the satisfaction of breaking him just yet. He widened his legs, letting his hands rest on his thighs tensely. Frank took it as a challenge. He switched back to his shorts now, pulling the denim down inch by inch with his thumbs tucked in the waistband to expose himself, still clad in the underwear he was showing off, but only for a second watching Gerard get frustrated with an excited smile. 

His shorts stayed unbuttoned, low on his hips as he decided to trail a hand up his stomach, catching the shirt and lifting it as he went, constantly keeping his hips swaying mesmerically, silently pleading for his boyfriend to grab them and pin him to something. His fingers made their way up to his hair, raking through it and letting his shirt fall back down again.   
Gerard took notice of the body-length mirror behind Frank, giving him a slightly obscured view of the small man’s ass in his shorts that left little to the imagination, he was sure Frank didn't even realize. 

He pulled up the hem of his shirt with one hand, twisting and swinging as he did so, displaying the tattoos on his waist and lower back. 

Gerard loved the tattoo there, the two swallows on his front and the crossed pistols on his back that pointed down to his ass, which were Gerard's favorite, had been first then he'd added the ‘search and destroy’ that wrapped around. Gerard had teased him about it for a while but the tattoos were always in his head whenever he jerked off, imagining his hands gripping at the words and distorting them with bruises while he fucked up into him, even though he would never tell Frank that.   
When the shirt was high enough he used his free hand to run his manicured fingers over his chest and nipplesmethodically, gasping quietly at the contact as he was also teasing himself in the process for a while. 

Gerard's dick was obviously hard in his jeans at this point, his hand between his thighs palming at dick wasn't cutting it anymore and with almost frantic movements he unzipped his pants, sighing at the feeling of release. Frank pouted, removing his hands from his own body and taking the few steps to close the gap between them. He placed his hands delicately on Gerard’s lower thighs, the contact on it's own had Gerard leaking all over himself, still he kept his hands to himself. Frank lowered his body slowly, keeping his eyes on Gerard's he moved hypnotizingly, each movement seeming to be planned. When he was finally between Gerard’s legs he brushed away the man's hand from his own lap first before dragging his fingers down Gerard thighs, making him twist in his seat desperately. Gerard's hand crept up towards his neck, grasping around it loosely for a few seconds while Frank humored himself with leaving teasing touches everywhere except his dick. Frank loosened his pants all the way and yanked them down enough to pull out Gerard's length Trailing his fingers over his hips and spreading his thighs, stopping right between them to slow down to a painful pace around the base of Gerard's cock, standing huge against his stomach and getting his hopes up before continuing back down. 

Gerard was barely ever violent with him, even when he wanted him to be, the absolute most he'd ever done during sex being light choking and only once slapping Frank specifically when he was being asked or begged to. For some reason it felt like Frank was practically begging to be manhandled. 

He used his hand gripped around a chunk of Frank’s blonde hair to push him down onto his dick, forcing him to take almost all of him all at once, He grunted out a “Fuck” at the feeling of hitting the back of Frank’s throat, holding him down for a drawn out second to feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s wet mouth around him before pulling him back up with spit slicked lips and teared up eyes, making his eyeliner all messy. 

Gerard thought he looked so pretty like this, his lips red and eyes wide, seemingly searching for some kind of direction.  
He didn't even think to loosen the hand that was still twisted around in the man’s messy hair and holding his head upright. It had him a bit taken back by how much he was turned on by the dominance that he held in the situation, even when he wasn't doing it just for the sake of Frank’s pleasure as he usually was. Frank always found it easier to cum when he was being dominated, even before he met Gerard. When they were comfortable enough with each other as a couple, about a month or two into the relationship Frank brought it up nervously during dinner one night and Gerard had been nothing but understanding and supportive, telling him that he was willing to try just about anything if it would make him happy. That night Frank had given him permission and at times direct directions on what to do to him. It didn't really do much for Gerard at the time, he was mostly focused on making Frank feel good when he was forcing the other into submission but it was different when the focus was all on him.   
Before Gerard had the time to freak himself out with his panicking Frank's hand was around his wrist gently, grabbing his attention.   
“Again,” He rasped out, surprising Gerard. 

“You're sure?” He asked, just to confirm and calm the uncertainty he was feeling. 

Frank nodded at him, “Make me take it again,” He directed him and so Gerard did. 

He brought his head down again, using his free hand to grasp at the base of his dick and the other to force Frank’s mouth down on it, feeling pleased with the choking noise he received from the rough action. He felt the wetness of the man’s tears on his thighs as he fucked Frank’s mouth, not letting him do much of anything other than be used, his hips involuntary thrusted up to meet his movements and he didn't stop himself like he usually would. 

Franks nails gripped at his thighs, nails digging into the skin when he felt himself getting lightheaded. Gerard was overwhelming him, using his throat like a fleshlight and not bringing him up for air but he was loving it. Eventually Gerard brought him back up, saliva dripping down his chin and mixing with his tears. He took big gasping breaths trying to fill his lungs again, only opening his eyes when he felt Gerard’s hand leave his sore scalp and relocate to his face, squeezing his cheeks harshly and bringing them so close that their noses almost touched Gerard was so hot, his eyes clouded with lust making Frank a little nervous but even more so aroused at not knowing what was coming next.  
He could feel the marks of Gerard’s fingers that would probably be left when he finally let go of him. 

“Look at you, puppy.” He murmured softly, tilting Frank’s wrecked face up to look at him. Frank smiled at the pet name, his heart speeding up. 

Gerard leaned in even closer, letting him feel his breath on his blushed cheeks, his lips grazing the tear stained skin for a split second, barely a kiss but it made Frank needy for one.   
Still on his knees, he spread his thighs against the cold flooring of the dressing room trying to get closer to Gerard.  
He was visibly hard and leaking in his underwear, bulging obscenely under the thin pink fabric. Gerard raised a questioning brow, looking down at him only receiving a pathetic pitched whine in response. Gerard smiled at him, giving him hope that he was going to touch him. He then pushed the tip of his boot between the man’s legs, rubbing it against his aching member at a unwaveringly slow pace. Frank gasped out, throwing his head back and letting his mouth fall agape. Gerard savored the sweet noises that his boy was making, getting rougher with his shoe and watching how Frank widened the gap between his thighs and panting like a dog in heat. He was behaving so well just until he started to buck his hips up, trying his best to fuck up against Gerard’s boot and ruining Gerard's chosen speed. Immediately Gerard halted his movements, pulling his foot away from the man, the black leather shiny with precum now. 

“Please! I need—” Frank was begging but Gerard used the hand at his neck to trail over his wet lips, succeeding at shushing him. Quickly becoming distracted from his need to get off, on instinct Frank opened his mouth again, trying to get the taste of his boyfriend's fingers on his tongue. Gerard let him, slipping his middle and index fingers between the man’s lips and allowing him to suck and swirl his tongue around them as if they were his cock. Gerard felt like he was gonna cum all over himself if he didn't get Frank to stop so he pulled his fingers out, earning a whine. He used the same hand with the still soaked fingers to grasp the man's face again, pulling it towards his own. He was completely pliant, not putting up any fight when he was being moved around the way he was. Their faces were close again, making Frank excited, his heart racing at the sound of Gerard’s voice so close to him.

“Fucking whore, need your mouth filled with something all the time huh? ” Gerard spat, but Frank closed his eyes again expecting a kiss, parting his lips desperately, waiting on Gerard's. He had something else in mind, taking advantage of Frank's opened mouth and forcing it open even wider using his thumb at the boy's bottom lip, spitting into his mouth.   
“God,” He whispered to himself, watching frank swallow obediently. It was so fucking filthy but Frank looked like he was in heaven, that or completely brain-dead with the way he could barely keep his mouth closed.   
He's pushing his head down again before he even realizes it, Frank’s moaning around the thickness like a slut and it's getting Gerard closer than he wanted but he couldn't make himself stop. Frank's mouth was so warm and tight, he knew he was gonna come soon but didn't bother warning him. 

“look so fuckin’ good on your knees—gonna fill your fuckin’ throat and make you swallow it all.” He slurred. 

Hes erratic with his thrusts now, using his hands to bring Frank’s head down to meet over and over until he's moaning out, as quiet as he can with nothing to muffle the sound, he’s coming into him and keeping Frank where he wants him until he's finished, forcing him down even further to ride out his orgasm, before letting him pull himself up. 

He's all ruined, whipping his mouth with the back of his hand and trying to dry his face off.   
“You totally ruined my makeup,” Frank complains first, his voice is scratchy and it makes Gerard smirk a little.   
He checks the damage out in the slim pink framed mirror on the wall and tries to fix the black smears around his eyes the best he can.   
His shorts are still unfastened and low on his hips showing off the panties he's got on and Gerard's blatantly staring at because of it. 

“Hey, you started it.” Gerard defended himself. 

He wraps his arms around Franks waist, kissing his cheek that's warm and flushed, he's trying to fix his shorts now, Gerard helps him even though he doesn't really want to. While doing so he sees Frank’s still hard but he doesn't tease him about it, instead bringing his hand between the man’s thighs making him squeal and whispers a promise to take care of it for him whenever they got home and for the first time Frank actually seemed just as excited as Gerard to leave the mall.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling errors !


End file.
